1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier assembly, and more particularly, to those carrier assemblies that permit the alignment of the louvers being carried.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,784 issued to this applicant on Apr. 12, 1988. However, it differs from the present invention because the problem was addressed and attempted to be resolved through a substantially different mechanism.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.